LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P7/Transcript
(Inside Gnash's new nest, a few Targhuls are seen sitting around) Targhul #1:....... Targhul #3:......... P. Rayla: *Voice* AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Targhul #2: ??? The hell??? Targhul #1: It's just Razor's mate. Leave it be. Targhul #2: Oh uhh, okay then. Targhul #3: Wait his mate? You mean that human girl he brought? Targhul #1: Yep. Targhul #2: Why a human? And is Gnash aware of this? Targhul #3: Gnash isn't even home yet. Targhul #2: Oh. So no then? Targhul #3: Nope. (The Targhuls just continue to sit around. Meanwhile with Rayla...) P. Rayla: STOP!!! OH MY GOD STOP!!! (Razor is seen tickling Rayla with his tendrils as he rubs his eye in pain) Razor: Wouldn't have to be this way if you didn't kick me in the fucking eye! Man, this stings... P. Rayla: *Laughing like crazy* STOP!! THIS IS A NIGHTMAAAARE!!! Razor: You deserve it now! P. Rayla: *Laughing* Razor:....... (The tendrils stop tickling) P. Rayla: *Panting* Razor: Okay. Now, we're gonna try to get to know each other. P. Rayla:..... Razor: What's your name? P. Rayla: Fuck.....you.... Razor: Wrong. Answer. (Razor resumes tickling) P. Rayla: *Starts to laugh like crazy again* RAYLA!!! MY NAME IS RAYLA!!! Razor: Okay, good. (Razor stops once more) Razor: Where are you from? P. Rayla: *Panting* ….. Razor: Answer me. P. Rayla: *Panting* I don't.... Remember…. Razor:...... P. Rayla:..... Razor: Well then I'll make you remember. P. Rayla: !! N-NO SERIOUSLY!! I DON'T REMEMBER!!! Razor: I don't believe you. (Razor resumes tickling) P. Rayla: *Laughing* I DON'T REMEMBER!!! I DON'T REMEMBER!!!! Razor: Well think hard. I can keep this up all day and night if I have to. P. Rayla: *Laughing* GODDAMN YOU PUPPETMASTEEEEER!! (Elsewhere, Raynell, Anne, Kane, Jessica and Alex are seen out looking for signs of Razor and Rayla) Alex: Wait so you mean Rayla's past self was taken by Razor?? Raynell: Yeah! Jessica: Oh man.... Rayla…. She's in for a bad time... Anne: Who is this Razor guy? Alex: He's a Targhul from an old nest we took down. Jessica: He kidnapped me and tried to make me his mate. Anne: Huh?? Kane: Did you let him? Jessica: Hell no! But....He still tortured me and such for the fun of it... Anne: Ouch. Kane: That's crazy. Alex: Razor worked for this evil Alpha named Gnash. He kidnapped Erin and wanted her to be in his harem. Anne: A harem??? Kane: The hell age did these guys live in?? Alex: They literally just wanted to create offspring. Anne: Wow. That's disgusting. Jessica: Tell me about it.... The things they were doing at that nest..... *Shakes head* I can understand why Erin was worried about it for awhile. Alex: Makes me glad she's off duty. Though I'm betting she wants to be back on duty even more given it might be Gnash... Jessica: Yeah. Anne: Still, we gotta find Rayla! Kane: Yeah! Raynell: This is the last place I smelled her but....I don't see anything. Kane: Yeah. THe smell went here and then it just vanished. Alex: Just vanished? Hmm.... Jessica: Do you think they teleported? Raynell: Maybe. Kane: But where to? Alex: They might have used a Sand Monster to do it too. Makes it impossible to track. Raynell: Great.... Alex: This will make tracking down where Razor took Rayla hard... Jessica: We should go back to Miles. Maybe he can think of something. Raynell: I'm gonna go back and see mom. Make sure she's all right. And someone needs to tell past uncle Ray. Kane: Let's go then. (The group nods and turns back to head back home. It then cuts back to Past Rayla who is seen panting) P. Rayla: *Panting* Razor: Remember anything now? P. Rayla:.... N-...No.... Razor: *Sighs* … P. Rayla: I... I literally.... Cannot... Remember.... Memories... Were... Taken from... Me..... Razor: Is that so? P. Rayla: I'm...telling...the truth.... Razor:...... P. Rayla:....... Razor: Hmph. Oh well, there's still other things I can extract out of you for Gnash to know about. P. Rayla: W-Wait... M-My... My turn to ask questions... Razor: Oh? P. Rayla: Who... Who are you? What... Is this place? … And where... Are my clothes? Razor: Name's Razor sweetie. This here is the nest belonging to my king, Gnash. P. Rayla:..... Razor: And uhhh, you won't need your clothes as long as you're with me. P. Rayla: The... The hell does that mean? Razor: You're my mate. P. Rayla: ??? Razor: And we're gonna have a lot of fun you and I. P. Rayla: S-Seriously?? Razor: Yep! P. Rayla: Hell no! I'm not staying with you! You freak show fuck! Razor:.... P. Rayla: No way in hell I'd EVER associate myself with you! Razor:.....Well then. (The tendrils close in on Rayla) P. Rayla: !! Razor: That remark. Just landed you with more torture. P. Rayla: NO!! NO NOT AGAIN!! DON'T!! Razor: Too late. (The door then opens) Targhul #1: Razor! Razor: Hm? Targhul #1: Gnash is home! Razor: Oh? Well can't wait to hear what the news is. (Razor drops Rayla on the floor) P. Rayla: Ow! Razor: Don't leave now. I'll be back to get stuff out of you. P. Rayla:..... (Razor leaves the room as Rayla stands back up) P. Rayla: I.. I gotta get outta here! I gotta get out here! But how?! (Rayla looks around) P. Rayla: No windows, and I can't go through the door! (Rayla hugs herself) P. Rayla: But I REFUSE to go through that torture again! (Rayla then goes up to the door) P. Rayla: *Sigh* Screw it! No wimping now! (Rayla then starts to ram the door) P. Rayla: Gnn! Damn it! (Rayla hits it a few more times) P. Rayla: Come on!! (Rayla then looks at the Power Dampener on her ankle) P. Rayla: Is this thing seriously keep me from using my power? (Outside, Razor and the Targhul look back at the door) Targhul #1: Sure you should leave her be sir? Razor: *Sigh* Hold on. (Razor clenches a fist. Inside the room, a tendril emerges from the wall and grabs Rayla's wrist) P. Rayla: Huh?? (More tendrils then grab Rayla and pull her to the wall, trapping her) P. Rayla: WHAT THE HELL!?!? IS THIS PLACE ALIVE OR SOMETHING!?!?!? (Rayla struggles) P. Rayla: THAT GODDAMN PARASITE!!! (Outside the room, the Targhul looks shocked) Targhul #1: Yikes. Razor: Hold on. (Razor clenches his fist again) P. Rayla: *Voice* The hell?? What are they-...Oh no no no DON'T!!! (Rayla is heard laughing in the room) Razor: That's what you deserve. Targhul #1: Jeez... Razor: Eh she'll be fine. Now let's go see Gnash. Targhul #1: Right. He should be in his chamber by now. Razor; Can't wait to hear what his little meeting with that time guy went. (The two keep walking Targhul #1: You sure we can trust that guy? Razor: He's done a lot to help so I don't see why we can't. Targhul #1: I still don't know... Razor: This guy showed us what happened to us in the present and has given us the chance to make it right. I'm not gonna die like a bitch a second time. Targhul #1: True. Razor: Now let's go. I wanna hurry before my mate decides to give up and die of suffocation. Targhul #1: Right. (Razor and the Targhul head to Gnash who is seen in his chamber) Gnash:... (Razor enters) Razor: Hello there Gnash! Gnash: Ah Razor. Razor: So. Good news from the big guy? Gnash: Yes. He is getting more and more allies to his cause, and we have agreed to what he wants. Razor: So the Targhuls are going to war then. Nice! Gnash: Indeed. All the warriors we have gathered, and soon, the many more that will come. They will crush ALL who try to stop us. Razor: Great to hear! Gnash: Heh. You seem happy today. Razor: Well see, hope you don't mind. I went out of the nest for a bit. And I got me a new mate. Gnash: A mate huh? Razor: A human girl with a sexy bod. Put her in one of those slave outfits we collected. Gnash: Really now? Razor: Yes sir! Gnash: Hmm... I trust it won't be an issue? Razor: She's got a Power Dampener on her, and I teleported away from where I got her. No one is gonna find us. Gnash: Good. Razor: Heh. Gnash:.... Razor: Well, I'm gonna go check on her if that's alright sir. Gnash: You do that. Meantime, I'm gonna keep checking on my warriors. We'll need as many as possible as soon as possible. Razor: You got it boss! (Gnash nods as Razor leaves the room. He returns to his quarters) Razor: I'm back! (Rayla is seen lying on the floor) P. Rayla: *Panting* Razor: Oh, you made it out? Huh. P. Rayla: Y.....You.... are...Going.....To kill.... Me...….. Razor: Whoa whoa, I ain't gonna kill you. P. Rayla:..... Razor: I got you tired out at least. P. Rayla: What... Do you... Want... From me.....? Razor: Just for you to be my mate is all. P. Rayla:......... (Razor picks Rayla up) Razor: Here. Let's get you in bed. P. Rayla: L-Let me go... Razor: Come on don't fight it. (Rayla hits Razor weakly) P. Rayla:..... Razor: Awww, you're so cute. P. Rayla: *Groans* (Razor goes and puts Rayla in his bed) Razor: Lie down for a bit, okay? P. Rayla:....... (Rayla shuts her eyes to nap) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts